


I'll be back tomorrow.

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Home, bending canon a bit, loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: (Part of the continuity of Rebuilding from Scratch, or nearly that. Takes place at an unspecified time between chapter 7 and chapter 8.)Sombra disappeared from the watchpoint with nothing more than a simple note. "I'll be back tomorrow."





	I'll be back tomorrow.

Winston read the note over. "I'll be back tomorrow. -Sombra" He looked up at Mei, who'd found the note, and asked the obvious question. 

"Where did she go? Where could she have gone? We, especially her, don't exactly have allies." Winston paced his lab, stress obvious in his voice. "Lena is captured, and our only real way to get to her up and vanishes in the night? What are we going to do?"

Mei simply shrugged. "I didn't see her go, only found this note taped to her door. Hana searched the surrounding area, but she's nowhere to be found. One of the jets is missing, too."

Winston resisted the urge to throw something. "So she could be anywhere in the world. At all." He stopped for a moment, then smiled. "Athena, can you track the plane that Sombra took?"

Athena's voice chimed. "Of course. After all, she asked me to pilot it." This made both Winston and Mei look at the computer with surprise.

"And you agreed to?"

"Why would I not? She had her reasons, but she has requested I not share them. They are personal to her."

Winston sighed. "Alright, at least tell us where she's gone. If she gets in trouble, we'll need to know how to get to her."

"Sombra took the jet to Dorado. From there, I'm not sure where she went. The jet is awaiting her return in 14 hours, at which point it will be brought back to the Watchpoint."

"What business would Sombra have in Dorado..." Winston wondered aloud.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sombra stood in a garden in Castillo, across from an older woman with similar brown hair, and the same features. The older woman was smiling. "Hija, I've missed you."

Sombra smiled back. "Missed you too, mami. I told you I'd never forget." Sombra held out her hands, a box tied with a bow resting in her palms. "Happy birthday. Tell my siblings it's from a friend."

The older woman took the box, set it down, and hugged Sombra close. "I wish you'd come home for more than a few hours, hija. A mother should see her daughter more than once a year." Sombra's expression darkened.

"You know why I can't do that. Trust me, I want to. I want to come home. But I can't. Not while they're still out there... If I come back, they'll know I didn't die that night. And they'll kill you all to get to me." She held back tears. "I just want to see my siblings again, but I know they'll recognize me. and I know they keep secrets about as well as our old clock kept time."

Sombra's mother sighed. "I know, hija, I know. Your siblings are doing well though. One even got married. He met a nice girl, and they settled down a few neighborhoods away. Tell me, though. Are you still working on _that_ project?"

Sombra nodded. "I'm closing in on answers, though some recent events have created... some set backs."

Sombra's mother raised an eyebrow. "The destruction near the highway was your doing, wasn't it? The news said that the only casualties were known terrorists. That's pretty precise for what looks like a war zone in a civilian center." 

Sombra laughed nervously. "So you heard about that..."

It was her mother's turn to laugh, now. "Hija, _everyone_ heard about that. It was and still is the talk of Castillo, and probably will be for weeks to come. Alright, one last question before I let the mysterious Sombra escape again."

Sombra raised an eyebrow. "And that question is?"

Her mother's expression turned deadly serious. "Tell me you're doing the right thing, hija. I know you worked with a terrorist group for some time now. The same group the news said was attacked here. But I was told you abandoned them. So... please. Are you doing the right thing now, bit?"

Sombra paled. Her conversation with reaper a few days prior jumped to the forefront of her mind. "I... I am. I joined with a group who genuinely want to make the world a better place. We're doing our best, but it's slow going. You might see my name show up in a more positive light in the future. And mami... how did you know? Who told you I worked with Talon?"

Her mother remained almost stonefaced, though a hint of a smile peeked through. "Oh, have I stumped the _great_ Sombra? I must be one of a very small number, now. I suppose I just know the right person... Though he's been less than forthcoming, recently. About the situation surrounding your leaving."

Sombra grimaced. "Talon betrayed me. Tried to kill me, then left me for dead when it failed. I don't know who your informant is, but If he wants to stay alive I'd suggest he clear out soon. Especially if he's based in Germany."

"I see." Sombra's mother frowned. "He said nothing about you being left for dead, only that you left Talon. I will inform him of your warning. And hija. Stay safe. I want you home, but not in a body bag. I shouldn't outlive you."

Sombra held back tears, but smiled at her mother. "Of course, mami. I plan on coming back some day, and seeing my family again for real. I hope the money I've been sending is helping. And before I go... I love you."

"I love you too, hija."

Sombra activated her camo and vanished into the street, pulling up the hood on her civilian outfit and ducking into an alley as the camo wore off. After it did, she slipped her way into a passing crowd, and disappeared from Castillo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jet landed back on the Overwatch base, And a tone throughout the cabin woke Sombra from her sleep. She'd been awake for more than 72 hours, and her implants could only carry her so long. As she stepped down the ramp, she saw both Winston and Mei waiting for her. They looked less than happy.

Winston was the first to speak. "Where have you _been_? Sombra, you can't just vanish without a trace like that."

Mei voiced her agreement, and shook her head "We've been worried sick over you. At least tell us where you're going next time."

Sombra, putting forwards a charade of being her normal self, rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you guys sound like parents. I had some loose ends in Dorado that needed tying, and now they're done." She passed them, returning to her room on the watchpoint, where she looked down at the bear Reaper had retrieved for her. "Though another one just untied itself..."

**Author's Note:**

> So canonically, Sombra is orphaned. I'm going with the idea that she was picked up by a relative at a young enough age that she just about became Sombra's mother. (hence calling her Mami)


End file.
